


Drinking the Kool-Aid

by faithinthepoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100>. Prompt - Silk</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking the Kool-Aid

Andie would be appalled by the decadent world that Andrea finds herself in. She is painted, bejewelled and held together with fishing line but the changes go beyond mere trappings. She speaks a new language; words that she couldn’t spell six months ago fall from her lips as though they’re her native tongue. This job has taken her dreams, her friends, her boyfriend, even her name. She doesn’t care how much it has cost because this morning, her pants were around her ankles and Miranda’s hands roamed over her camisole and she finally felt that she had done something right.


End file.
